Lucy's News
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: My version of what happened on the last season finale. Please R&R! Chapter 2 uploaded! Story is now finished! But it does have a sequel called Lucy's Life.
1. Finding Out

I own nothing pertaining to the 7th Heaven show.

Lucy Camden stared at the home pregnancy test, her eyes wide with shock.

She couldn't believe it was true.

She couldn't be pregnant!

She wasn't prepared for this!

Little did Lucy know how much she wasn't prepared for this or the news that awaited her at the Camden's front stoop. 

"Lucy," she heard Eric call from the bottom of the apartment stairs.

His voice was grim.

She made her way down the stairs, to find his face even grimmer, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me."

Lucy squinted at him, "They?"

Eric pointed to the two men that she was so familiar with.

Sergeant Michaels and Lou.

"Hi, guys. What's going on?" she was surprised at the sound of her own voice.

It didn't sound like it belonged to her.

She was still so in shock that she was actually pregnant, that her voice wavered when she tried to speak.

"We have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" Sergeant Michaels asked.

Lucy frowned.

She didn't think she could take any more surprises.

"The bad news." Lucy choked out.

"The bad news is…that Kevin has been shot." Lou stated.

Lucy looked at him wide-eyed, to shocked to cry.

"The good news is that he's in stable condition, and that he's gonna be okay." Sergeant Michaels put in.

Lucy felt relief wash over her.

She glanced at Eric for the first time since she had come down the stairs.

He looked as relieved as she felt.

"Can I see him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I'll drive you and Eric to the hospital." Sergeant Michaels offered.

"No. I have to go and pick up the rest of the family. I'll bring them to the hospital, just call and give me directions when you get there." Eric said.

He squeezed Lucy's shoulder reassuringly.

She wished she could smile at him, but she couldn't find the strength.

Lucy had a frown on her face and a pucker between her eyes, as she thought about the previous night.

She had been distant from Kevin the whole day.

She had told him to leave the apartment.

She had slept with her back turned to him.

She hadn't explained the reason for her coldness.

Lucy had just pushed him as far away as possible, and then he had left for work.

The last thing she had told him that morning was, "Work the late shift tonight. I need to be by myself."

He had looked indescribably hurt, but she hadn't noticed.

The bright lights of the police car brought her back to reality.

"Lucy, get in." Sergeant Michaels instructed.

She barely nodded as she climbed into the police car, and they drove away from the house.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? I can't wait for the season premiere! It's only been a week since the season finale and I miss Kevin already!!!! I can't wait four months to see him again! Oh, well, I guess I'll have to. As do all we Kevin Kinkirk fans. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Telling Kevin

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the 7th Heaven show.

"You okay, Luce?" Sergeant Michaels asked.

"Huh?" Lucy shook her head.

She had been in a trance thinking about Kevin.

Who had shot him?

What had been the circumstances?

"Are you okay?"

"Umm, not really. How far away is the hospital?" Lucy answered.

"About two miles," he said.

Lucy sighed and became engulfed in her own thoughts again.

 "Lucy, we're here." Sergeant Michaels opened her car door and helped her out.

"Oh." Lucy took his hand and stepped out.

"Lets go," he said leading her inside.

Lucy felt weightless, like she was in a nightmare, running in slow motion, and trying to get away from what was happening.

She felt numb.

She couldn't speak, her vision was blurry, and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Sergeant Michaels asked, holding her up.

While Lucy tried to orientate herself, Sergeant Michaels found out where Kevin was in the hospital.

The way he figured it, she would be all right if she got to see that Kevin was alive.

Her feet felt heavy, like they were tied down to cement blocks, as Sergeant Michaels lead her down a stark white hall that smelled of ammonia.

"Here we are, Lucy." He said.

He guided her into a hospital room, "Here is Kevin."

Lucy strained her eyes, until they focused on the form that was lying in the hospital bed.

"Kevin," she whispered, before running to him.

Although things still felt surreal, the sight of Kevin seemed to clear her vision, and make her able to get to him.

"Lucy," he said, squinting up at her.

She looked at him, panic stricken, "Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about that, Luce," he muttered.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been treating you so badly these last few days," she said, a tear traveling down the curve of her cheek.

Kevin looked at her and wiped the tear away, "No problem."

"I need to tell you something." Lucy said, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"The reason I've been treating you so badly is because I thought that I might be, pregnant." Lucy explained.

"That's why you were so distant? Oh, Lucy, you could have told me that."

"I am."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"I am telling you. I'm…pregnant." Lucy said.

Kevin smiled, "Good."

Lucy smiled back, "You're happy?"

"Of course. I love you and I love this baby or babies." Kevin winked.

"Oh, don't even!" Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry. We'll work everything out."

The End Epilogue: Kevin left the hospital soon after in perfect health. He returned to work as a police officer, and eventually made Sergeant. As for Lucy, she gave birth to a healthy set of twin girls, and is expecting her third baby any day now. 

****

  


End file.
